


Yuuki

by Dekutott



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But its one sided - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, THERE IS PLOT, Teacher-Student Relationship, mishima centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekutott/pseuds/Dekutott
Summary: Mishima Yuuki cannot let himself get expelled. Amamiya and Sakamoto said they were going to handle it.Yuuki didn't believe them.He really shouldv'e believe them.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki & Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! my first fanfic ever, on any site. I'm planning on finishing it, hopefully. already wrote a few chapters ahead, let me kmow if you want the rest!
> 
> i will take any critism you throw at me, as long as it isnt just straight up insults. so feel free to write your critism in the comments! i am not a native english speaker, so i might make some mistake. feel free to correct me. 
> 
> anyway there arent enough Mishima fanafics.

"You're all expelled!"

Kamoshida said his final words. When the three of them walked out of the room, Yuuki's mind went blank. The worst has happened. All of his hard work, all he endured, just for the sake of having a future, destroyed right in front of him. While he was almost having a breakdown, he heard Amamiya and Sakamoto saying something like they're gonna do something.

"What could you possibly do? Don't just make everything worse." he said before he could stop himself. He hated how whiny he sounds, he can't even sound angry if he tries. They both looked at him in surprise.

"Don't worry, man, we got this" Sakamoto said with confidence Yuuki has no idea where he got it from. Something about them taking it so easy was infuriating. Do they even know how bad the situation is?

"You don't 'got this'" he sighed, "just leave me alone".

He didn't even look at them as he walked away. In his mind, he knew there is no one to blame but him. He's the one who spread the rumors about Amamiya, and he's the one who called Suzui to Kamoshida's office. Kamoshida deserves everything they said to him, that bastard. But he Can't help feeling angry. If they hadn't confronted Kamoshida he wouldn't be expelled.

But then he stopped to think. Kamoshida wouldn't just suddenly expel him, if he wanted to he would've done it a long time ago. He doesn't like to admit it, but he knows Kamoshida loves using him as a punching bag. He enjoys it, he wouldn't just let him go. He should go talk to Kamoshida some other time, after he calmed down. He probably wouldn't completely avoid punishment, but anything is better than being expelled. He'll endure it, like he always has. With a plan in mind and a little bit of hope, he carried on to the next day.

\---

A few days have passed and he finally gathered the courage to go to practice. When he arrived at the gym, Kamoshida only sent him a glance before continuing whatever he was doing, so Yuuki just joined in. During practice Kamoshida was being a little bit extra harsh on him, but that was normal, so Yuuki decided to not pay it any mind. After practice finally finished, he went to talk with a rather exhausted looking Kamoshida. He tried not to sound like a pathetic scared loser while at it.

"Mr. Kamoshida… Sensei? Can i speak with you?" He failed. Kamoshida only looked at him with a sigh. He looked like he was thinking.

"Come to my office" he finally said, but he didn't get his hopes up just yet. He still had some begging to do.

After they both arrived at Kamoshida's office Kamoshida gave him the sign that usually meant to lock the door, so he obeyed. Kamoshida sat on his chair with a sigh, not trying to hide how tired he is. How tired he is from tormenting Yuuki all practice. He couldn't help but feel irritated. But he was already this far, he can't back out now.

"I'm really, really sorry. Please don't expel me" he said while sitting down on his knees. "I'll do anything". He felt humiliated.

Kamoshida looked like he was giving it some thought.

"I'll think about it." He finally said, Yuuki wasn’t not satisfied with that answer.

"I'm sorry for what I, Amamiya-kun and Sakamoto-kun said, we were all just mad and confused. I'm sure we can figure something out."

After more nerve wrecking silence, Kamoshida finally opened his mouth.

"You know, after the whole thing with Suzui, somehow a rumor began to spread about me. Something about sexually harassing female students. Like what you three accused me of, what a coincidence" he said, staring at him.

"I didn't-" he began to say, but Kamoshida continued talking.

"It doesn't really matter. The point is, they all avoid me. Even the volleyball team is wary of me. I'm hurt" he pretended to be sad. "I need some compensation. It's not my thing usually, but no harm in trying." he got up from his chair, smiling.

The next thing that happened was shocking. Kamoshida started untying his belt and opening his pants. Yuuki thought he knew where this was going and started to get up but Kamoshida put his hand forward, signaling him to stop.

"You don't want to be expelled, do you?"

"What do you want?", his brain was screaming at him to get out of there, and now. But he stayed down, fingers digging into his legs. Kamoshida's pants were open and he started moving his underwear, getting his junk out.

"Relax, it's just a blow job. Don't tell me you hadn't given any? Ah, I didn't have one in quite some time."

"No."

He was moving closer. Yuuki leaned backwards as far as he could. He tried not to look at what's in front of him. He could still back out, he could still get out of there, he could still-

He felt something hard touching his cheek. The next thing he knew is Kamoshida grabbing his head and he had it in his mouth. It was in his mouth. He let out a choked noise.

"Don't bite." Was all Kamoshida said while his dick was still in his mouth. Kamoshida's hand was still grabbing his head and he was starting to pull him closer. He felt like he was choking. He tried to push back, but all it did was Kamoshida's hand pulling his hair harder. His nails continued to dig into his legs. He tried to make his hands do anything else but found he couldn't. He could feel tears threatening to come out, but he held them back. He didn't want to cry in front of him, he really didn't. It all felt so long and he could feel the cock in his mouth getting bigger and bigger. The tip was already touching his throat, he couldn't breath. He was probably making some embarrassing noises, but he was focusing on trying to breath and trying not to cry. And then, sticky, disgusting fluids filled his mouth.

"Ahh" Kamoshida sounded satisfied. "Not bad for the first time."

He finally pulled is dick out. Yuuki looked up for the first time to see Kamoshida's face looking at him, smiling, all red. Disgusting. He patted his head and pulled his hand away.

"Just don't spit it out on the floor" was all he said as he closed his pants, tied his belt and sat on his chair, leaving a shocked Yuuki on the floor.

\---

He ran as fast as he could. All he could think about was getting it out of his mouth. When he finally got to the boys bathroom in what felt like forever, and went straight to the sink and spit it all out, before panting and falling to the floor. At least now he wasn't getting expelled, right? After he finally managed to catch his breath he stood back up catching himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. His mouth still drooling, tears at the corners of his eyes. And then, a flushing sound. Someone was using the toilet. He didn't have time to panic as he quickly washed the sink and swiped his mouth and eyes.

The one who ended up opening the toilet stall door is Sakamoto. Great. He stops when he sees him, looking confused. They stare at each other through the mirror, no one saying anything. He's almost sure he was caught.

"You okay?" Sakamoto broke the silence.

"Yeah, I was just feeling a little sick, that's all" he answered, forcing a smile.

"I think I heard you panting and… throwing up?"

"Yes, that's what I did. Like I said, not feeling well." He's happy to have an excuse.

"Okay." Sakamoto said, dropping the topic. He's happy sometimes Sakamoto is so simple minded.

"Listen, I'm sorry we kinda dragged you with us, but don't worry, we are definitely going to stop him." He said, with the same confidence as before. Yuuki still didn't believe him, but now he didn't have to. So he just smiled and nodded. Sakamoto smiled back and left the bathroom. Yuuki stayed frozen for a minute, wondering what Sakamoto was even doing so late in school, before leaving the bathroom too, going home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer

For the next few days he felt out of it. He tried not to think about what happened, but he could still feel that disgusting taste in his mouth. He thinks his classmates tried to talk to him at some point, but gave up when he didn't respond. He felt so pathetic. He's the one who let that happen to himself. At least it was all behind him now, and he wasn't being expelled anymore. He felt a little bad about Amamiya and Sakamoto, but he's sure as hell not gonna go through that again for them too, and he wasn't gonna tell them his little secret. They said they will do something, maybe it will actually work. A part of him didn't want it to work, because then that wouldn't have had to happen. A small part of his mind was worried Kamoshida wasn't satisfied with that one time, and he would call him again. He knew it was possible, but he didn't want to think about it. He told himself that next time, if there will be one, he will definitely fight him off.

His fears however were proven to be true after practice. He tried to avoid Kamoshida as much as he could, but that didn't help as Kamoshida approached him at the end. Honestly he didn’t want to go to practice, just the thought of looking at him again… gave him goosebumps. He went anyway, going home too early would make his parents suspicious. Besides, he wasn’t going to make Kamoshida ruin everything he worked towards. Then what was even the point? But he couldn’t help but panic when Kamoshida was walking towards him… Knowing what he wants.

"Office, now." He pointed at him and started walking, not even waiting for his answer. He knew he only needed to say the word, and Yuuki would obey. That's just how it was.

"Took a liking to you, ha?" A third year said. If he noticed Yuuki shuddering at the statement, he didn't say anything. Yuuki only looked at him with an emotionless face. He had no idea how.

\---

When they arrived at the office Kamoshida signalled him to lock the door again, and when he didn't, he locked it himself.

"Forget it, I'm not doing it again." He said, crossing his hands. He had to get the point across, he wasn't going to let him do whatever he wants. 

"Fine then. You're expelled."

"Wait… You… You said I'm not if I sucked you!"

"I said I'll think about it. I need you to help me think about it a little bit harder."

He folded his hands into a fist. This wasn't working. Kamoshida never meant to unexpel him from the start. He was so, so stupid to think that. Kamoshida fully intended on using him and then discard him afterwards. He turned around and headed towards the door but Kamoshida was quickly behind him, putting his hand on the wall beside him. He put his other hand under his shirt, making him freez, starting to move his hand across his stomach. He stopped when he got to his chest and let out an unsatisfied noise.

"Sorry I'm not a girl." It managed to unfreeze him. He took Kamoshida's hand and threw it away. Kamoshida took it as a sign to touch his ass instead and slid his hands down his pants. He let out an embarrassing galp and tensed.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, kicking at Kamoshida's direction. He heard a pained cry and Kamoshida finally backed away. His small victory was short lived however, as Kamoshida immediately came back full force and smashed his head against the wall. The world spanned for a second and when he could finally register what was happening he noticed his pants were down and Kamoshida was feeling his ass. 

"No! Stop!" He continued to yell, not longer able to resist. His head hurt so much. Kamoshida let his hand trail along his cheeks until he finally got to the middle. He was panicking. This was really happening. He tried to think about Something else. Anything. A new show he wanted to watch. It was a cop drama, about a police officer being demoted after shooting a civilian. it wasn't his usual style, but an actor he really liked was starring in it. It also got good reviews. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something entering him. And then another one. Two fingers were scratching his insides.

"So tight," Kamoshida declared. All he got in response was a pained moan.

"S… Stop…" He pleaded. He could barely support himself against the wall, the only things holding him upright were Kamoshida's hands holding his head and butt. Kamoshida ignored him and continued meddling inside him, earning pained moans and gasps in return. He felt tears threatening to fall again, but held back. The new show started airing two weeks ago, a few episodes came out. He planned on watching it last weekend, but forgot about it. A new episode was coming out tomorrow, if he was home he could catch up. If he was home… He wanted to go home. 

Kamoshida took his fingers out, and it was as painful as when he put them in. He didn't have time to feel relief as he immediately felt something hard brushing against his cheeks. The same thing that was in his mouth just a few days ago. He closed his eyes. It entered slowly and he held his breath. It hurt so much.

He screamed. Pain. Pain was all he could feel.

"Get… Off… Me…" He tried, in between heavy breaths. He wanted it to end. "P… Please… I'll do anything…. M-make it stop…!"

Kamoshida continued however, completely ignoring him. He hated how weak he was, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even say Kamoshida blackmailed him now, he wasn't even worth blackmailing to begin with. He tried moving his hands, but they didn't respond. His fingers scratched the palms of his hands. All he can do is try to distract himself. He just started playing this game, it's not new but only now he decided to start it. It was murder mystery, where you solve crimes with different logic puzzles. The game was popular because of his colorful cast of characters contrasting the dark atmosphere. The thing inside him grew larger and harder. His favorite character was this detective girl. He tried to avoid spoilers online, but he knew she wouldn't die. He screamed again. A hand was on his mouth. Kamoshida said something. The game was part dating sim, so he tried to get with the detective girl, but she didn't like any of the gifts he gave her. He's guessing his luck with girls in real life mirrors his luck in the game. He blamed it on the protagonist though, so bland and uninteresting. His legs gave out, and he found himself leaning into the hands supporting him, knowing without them he would fall. He was shaking. The game was fun for now. He wanted to play it again. He wanted to go home.

Just like last time, something filled him. He was shaking, letting out small breaths. He couldn't think anymore, couldn't speak. Kamoshida let out a satisfied noise and finally pulled out. The minute Kamoshida let go of his head he fell onto the floor.

"Ah…" he panted heavily. He crawled into himself, hugging his arms. He can feel it inside of him. It was leaking.

"Relax, it's not like you can get pregnant" kamoshida chuckled. "Now get up you're dirtying the floor."

Don't cry… He thought to himself. Just don't cry.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't running this time. Even if he wanted to he just couldn't. He really wanted to just lie there on the floor. But he needed to get home. He knew he must look like hell, but he didn't want to look at himself in the mirror. So he didn't go to the bathroom this time. He almost got the school exit when he heard familiar voices just behind a door to a classroom nearby.

"So how close are we to the treasure?" That was Sakamoto's voice.

"Why does it take so long?" That was… Takamaki? What was she doing with them?

"It'll be alright, we still have a week," Amamiya answered them. What were they doing so late at school? They're not in any clubs. Maybe it's the plan they said they have. But… Treasure? What treasure? Do they plan to blackmail Kamoshida somehow? Steal something from him?

The sound of the door opening took him out of his thoughts. Before long the three of them were staring at him, surprise showing on their faces.

"Mishima-kun?" Takamaki talked first. "What are you… Wait… Are you ok?"

"Dude! You're bleeding!" Sakamoto pointed at the side of his head. Ah, right. Yes he was probably bleeding. He should've gone to the bathroom and cleaned it up after all.

"It's nothing. I fell. What are you doing here?" He tried to change the subject.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me…" Sakamoto insisted. "Kamoshida did it to you? Last time, too?"

Just hearing his name was enough to make him want to puke. He thought Sakamoto was simple, but apparently he didn't forget about a few days ago.

"No! And you didn't answer my question!" He couldn't help get defensive. All of this just made his head hurt more. Not to mention how tired his legs were and how sure his back is.

"You don't need to do what he tells you to anymore. I'm telling you we're going to get him" Sakamoto ended his sentence with a determined smile Yukki couldn't help but hate.

"I know that! And I'm telling you, I fell! Just leave me alone!" He was getting irritated. He really wanted this conversation to end already. He started making his way towards the door but his head was pounding harder and harder. Black spots started filling his vision. Takamaki said something, but her voice was so far away. Before he knew it someone was holding him. For a second he was panicking, what if it's Kamoshida? But when he looked up he saw glasses. So it was Amamiya. It actually relaxed him a bit until he could see clearly again.

"Are you okay?" a deep yet soft voice asked him. His tone sounded a bit worried, but you can't really tell with his stoned expression.

"I'm fine, thank you" he got up and out of Amamiya grasp and quickly made his way to through the door, before they could ask him any more questions. He went home and took a shower.

\---

He pretended to be sick the next day. Well it wasn't entirely a lie, he really did feel unwell. Fortunately his parents weren't too pushy about it. Just the thought of facing him again made him growl. And he was gonna be expelled in about a week anyway, so there wasn't much point in going to school. He spent half of the morning in bed. When he felt he couldn't anymore he tried playing a game, but his mind kept going to what happened the day before. He gave up and took a shower again, just to make sure nothing stayed inside. He spent the rest of the day trying to sleep again when he received a text message from an unknown number.

The text reads: "Come to school tomorrow", with a photo attached.

The photo was from yesterday. Of him and Kamoshida. But you could only recognize him, Kamoshida's face was blurred.

After a few minutes of staring at the photo, he felt he couldn't do anything else, another message came: "Come if you don't want it broadcast in front of the whole school."

"What is this…?" He threw the phone away and started to cry. He couldn't stop it anymore. He wouldn't even let him enjoy the little time he has left. He was dead set on destroying his life. He had a feeling he knew what Kamoshida wanted from him, and he just wanted to die.

He stopped crying and whipped his eyes. He tried to think of a way out of this. He couldn't tell anyone, and he couldn't ignore Kamoshida. He has to delete this photo, but there could be more photos, and more copies, and he didn't know how Kamoshida got this anyway. He should blackmail Kamoshida back with something. Threatening to expose all the abuse would mean nothing, everyone knows and no one cares. Maybe he should ask Amamiya and Sakamoto for help… They said they have a plan… But that would mean telling them what happened… And that's a no go.

"Is there really nothing I could do?" He sighed. He was crying again. "It's just a week… It can't be that bad…"

\---

He was lying to himself, of course, it was going to be very bad. That day he had P.E. He reluctantly went, but sat on the side, saying he wasn't feeling well. He could feel Kamoshida's eyes on him, but he couldn't look back. He wondered what look was on his face while he was looking at him. Was it angry? Or maybe amusement? Or maybe… Lust? He tried not to think about it. Or about what was going to happen after school. So… This is how Suzui felt. He could understand now why she did what she did. It just made him feel shittier. He hugged his knees. Maybe begging would make Kamoshida go easy on him. Yeah… Like that was going to work.

"I hope that doesn't mean you aren't coming to practice." He jumped to find Kamoshida looming over him. For a second he thought that was already happening, and he started to panic. It took him a minute to understand where he was. Only looking at Kamoshida's impatient stare helped him understand Kamoshida was likely waiting for an answer, so he nodded and only then Kamoshida finally left him alone. He looked to the side to see Amamiya looking at him. Great, another trouble to deal with.

\---

It was weird, looking at himself through a screen. It almost didn't feel real. He couldn't decide if he wanted to cry or to laugh.

"You see this little thing?" Kamoshida said, pointing at a security camera at the corner of the office. "I'm the only one with access to it. I usually go and delete the footage, but this time I thought, maybe I can use this."

"But if anyone sees this, you would go to jail." He couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Can't you see I've blurred my face?"

"It's in your office!"

"Look, it's not gonna work. You think the school doesn't know what's happening? They're covering it up." He smiled. "The only one who will get hurt if anyone sees this, is you."

He couldn't take it anymore. The him on the screen started moaning, and the Kamoshida on the screen was thrusting and and thrusting and… Without thinking he ran towards the computer with the intention to smack it, but stopped when he felt a hand yanking him backwards.

"Hey, that's expensive! And by the way that's not the only copy." Kmoshida's hand was still holding the back of his collar while he was trying to get away.

"I get it, just turn it off!" He sounded desperate.

"Some background noise is always nice." Before he had time to process it, Kamoshida pushed him, until he was laying him flat on his stomach. He pushed his pants down and lifted his ass.

"Wait…!" He screamed, but to no avail. Kamoshida ignored him. Two fingers got inside. Then three. He closed his eyes. Why was this happening to him? All he wanted was to make his parents proud… To practice under a champion! What a dream! ...yeah right. All he got was a sadist of a couch. But then again… he probably wasn’t even on the team if he wasn’t such a punching bag. He felt the fingers leave him and waited in fear for what comes next. After nothing happened he opened his eyes. Kamoshida was standing in front of him.

"Sit." He said with a firm tone. He obeyed and pushed himself up. He sat on his ass and his legs in front of him. His pants and underwear are still down. He looks hesitantly at Kamoshida.

"Kamoshida sensei, i-"

"Jack off." Kamoshida cut him off.

"Huh?"

Kamoshida took his hands and put them over penis.

"Come on."

"Why would you..?" He had no idea what Kamoshida had in mind. He panicked when Kamoshida gave him a dangerous look and started doing what he was told.

"I want you to enjoy this too, you know?" Kamoshida smiled in approval. He turned up the volume on the computer.

He didn't know if Kamoshida actually enjoyed watching him masturbate, it was all to humiliate him even further. He felt like he was going crazy, masturbating to himself being raped. He started to cry. After ejaculating, Kamoshida pushed him, surprisingly gently, onto the ground and lifted his legs. He tried not to think. Not to feel. He knew he was crying, and probably screaming too, already betraying himself. He held his hands over his eyes. He was making noises again, along with Kamoshida and the video. It was all too much. After what felt like forever his mind finally went blank. Only to come back when he felt his face being slapped. He couldn't help but stare right into Kamoshida's face. Look at the satisfied, sadistic smile.

"I want you to look at me, I'm your teacher after all."

For the remaining of their time together they stared at each other's faces, until Kamoshida finally cummed and took it out. He couldn't do anything but sob quietly, can't even master the energy to cry properly.

"How long are you going to stay here? Go home already." Kamoshida was getting annoyed after a while, but he couldn't get himself to do anything. He was filled, literally and figuratively, and everything was too much. Especially when there were five more days until his expulsion. Was he supposed to go through this everyday? He just wanted it to end.

When he wasn't responding, Kamoshida lifted him up and dressed him. He sat him in the corner of the room and dropped his keys next to him. He began cleaning the room a bit.

"Remember to lock after." He said before exiting the door. After what felt like forever Yuuki finally got up and left the school.


	4. Chapter 4

He was standing in front of everyone. Before he could realize a video was playing behind him. He tried to run away but found he couldn't move. So instead he closed his eyes and covered his ears. When he opened them, Kamoshida was in front of him. Only then he realized he was naked. Kamoshida was raping him again, laughing.

"So you didn't trust us?" He heard Sakamoto's voice.

"You only thought of yourself." Amamiya came after.

And then there was Suzui, she was on the roof and was about to-

He woke up sweating. Great, so he has nightmares now. It was still the middle of the night, but he didn't feel like trying to sleep again. He spent the remaining of the night scrolling through forums on his phone until it was time to wake up. Hr didn't want to go to school. Everything hurt and he was so tired. But he went anyway. 

He fell asleep in class before he even noticed. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he knew it, he was staring right at Amamiya's face. When he looked around him he saw the class completely empty. 

"What time is it?" He asked, looking confused. 

"The end of the day. You slept the whole day." He didn't even notice Takamaki there, standing behind Amamiya.

"Shit!" He stood up and packed his things. "Gotta go."

"Wait!" Amamiya caught his hand. "Are you going to practice?"

"Don't touch me!" He slapped Amamiya hand away. He felt embarrassed when he saw Amamiya's shocked face.

"Sorry… I need to go." He ran away without seeing Amamiya's reaction. He was indeed going to practice, even if he didn't want to. Kamoshida yelled at him for being late, and as punishment placed him front and center. He was exhausted and caused his team to lose, and everyone knows what happens to the losing team. Kamoshida had executed his punishment as usual. Now his teammates were angry at him too. Practice came to a close, and Kamoshida gave him that look. He couldn't do it anymore. He didn't want to. The only thing giving him salvation was that tomorrow was sunday. And then there were two more days until his expulsion. He was terrified of not being expelled. If Kamoshida decides to keep him. Dealing with his parents was way better than that. He regretted going to Kamoshida in the first place. One part of him thought there's no way Kamoshida was going to broadcast that video, and a different part of him believed Kamoshida was telling the truth. This man could never go to jail. He didn't want everyone to know what happened to him. He heard the rumors about Takamai and he didn't want one about him, too. He knew the rumors could reach whatever new school he was going to go, if he even manages to get into one. His future will be even more ruined. He just needs to suffer these three days. That's all.

Everyone started to leave, and he saw Kamoshida getting close to him. He was so, so tired, bitten from the punishment and used from yesterday. His nightmare from last night flashed before his eyes. By the time Kamoshida got close the world faded to black.

He woke up in the nurse's office. He let out a sigh. It wasn't the office. He was safe. He pulled himself up but immediately stopped when he saw Kamoshida next to him. 

"You played very poorly today, you know."

'And who's fault is that?' he managed to stop himself before saying.

"What does it matter, I'm gonna get expelled anyway." He murmured, looking down at his blanket.

"Don't talk like that. Who knows, maybe, by some miracle, you'll stay. And than you'll need to make yourself useful for the team. You'll maybe get rewards if you do so, who knows."

His eyes widened a bit but he couldn't look at Kamoshida. He hugged the blanket closed to his chest.

"No." He said, eyes still at the blanket. "I don't want to stay. I-I want it to end. Please, let me leave."

"Just don't kill yourself like Suzui, it wil be too much of a hassle." Kamoshida sat down on the bed. "At least we have a bed this time."

The next couple of Minutes were difficult. Kamoshida had to pry the blanket out of his hands while he screamed. He was crying and begging. He was kicking and screaming. Kamoshida had to nearly sprint his leg to get him to stop. At some point Kamoshida took the sheets from a different bed and tied his hands. It was slow and painful. By the time Kamoshida was done, every fighting spirit he had in him vanished, and he was left empty. When he came to, Kamoshida was gone. He got dressed and went home.

\---

The next day he did nothing. He tried not to think about anything. Kamoshida said he might let him stay. Which means he'll keep abusing him until he graduates. He didn't want that. But he didn't know what to do. Maybe he should tell his parents. But what if they didn't believe him? He decided to wait until the day he was supposed to get expelled and see what happens. But he will not become Kamoshida's new sex toy.

\---

The next day starts like any other. He didn't sleep that night and woke up tired. His parents already left to work. He went to school. When he walked in however, he saw something different. A lot of students all gathered around in one spot. Kamoshida cut his way through, stopping when seeing something. Probably what made all the students gather there in the first place. He ripped it off and held it up in the air, visibly angry.

"Let's see you try."

He finally managed to get a good look at the paper.

A calling card?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!  
> I'm sorry it took so long, but I promise I'm not dropping this. Your comments really do motivate me, thank you for reading!
> 
> a bit of a trigger warning:  
> some suicidal thoughts. not graphic and pretty brief

Kamoshida was furious all day. Even though he probably didn't believe they were going to 'steal his heart', he was mad about even implying. After some of the students finally left, Yuuki managed to read everything on the letter. It was a simple, almost childish threat. Yet something about it was still intimidating. He could almost believe it was going to happen. He had a feeling he knew who sent the letter. This was their grand plan? A somewhat intimidating letter with unrealistic threat? They were doomed. But that can't be it, minus Sakamoto, they weren't that dumb. They must have something up their sleeves. But all that doesn't matter to him now, Kamoshida already says he may not expel him, even though he wants to be expelled now.

If he liked watching Kamoshida lose his cool before, he doesn't now. Not when all the anger is taken out on him. It's true, seeing Kamoshida get so angry and flustered over some letter was amusing, he didn't feel like this unstoppable force from before. He felt like he could actually be beaten. However when the first thing Kamoshida did when he got to practice was walking right his way, he started to panic. He even resented Sakamoto and Amimya a little bit, for making him this mad. 

"Did you know anything about this?" Kamoshida stopped in front of him, completely ignoring the other members clearly looking their way. 

"N… No, no, Kamoshida-sensei." He couldn't help stumble over his words. He looked to the sides nervously, seeing everyone looking at them.

"Don't lie to me!" He smashed the wall behind him, which made him jump. "I know it's Sakamoto and his friend, and I know you talked to them."

"I-I-I didn't know about it, I swear! Amamiya-kun is in my class, and he noticed I was feeling a little down, that's all. I think you should calm down. I-I mean… This threat, is unreasonable right? There's no reason to get this excited over it. Whoever did this, they're probably trying to get you mad." He was mumbling at this point. He didn't know what to say, just to try to get out of this situation. Kamoshida was maybe a hot headed, narcissistic, evil bastard, but even he wouldn't dare to try something when everyone was watching, right?

Kamoshida took a step back and looked around. He shouted at them to go home. Everyone was surprised, but didn't dare to say something. He felt relieved, and was about to go as well until he was stopped by Kamoshida grabbing his hand.

"Not you." He pulled his arm backwards, which made him lose balance and fall. "You're right. I need to calm down. Now help me, would you?"

Yuuki looked up to Kamoshida's face. He couldn't find the will to fight anymore. He knew it doesn't matter what he will do, or what he will say, it would always end the same way. And yet, he tried anyway.

"You know, my body still hurts from Saturday. If you keep going, my parents will notice something wrong."

"Yeah, like how they noticed when I beat you to a pulp. They don't care."

"I think I have a fever. You don't wanna be sick, do you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I have a strong body."

"Please. Please. I just don't want to. Please."

Kamoshida leaned in closer to his face.

"I don't care what you want. Now you're gonna do as I say, or everyone will know exactly how much of a slut you are."

He gave up and let his head fall. Kamoshida pet his shoulder and pulled him up and dragged him towards the storage room. He was mumbling excuses and apologies but didn't put up any fight. Kamoshida just ignored him and pushed him to the floor. There, he found out just how angry Kamoshida truly was. It was amazing how he managed to contain himself for the short conversation they were having. Kamoshida wasn't content with just raping him, but he also beat him, choked him, humiliated him and more thing Yuuki can't quite remember. He tried to think of something else. He tried not to think at all. But everytime Kamoshida found a way to pull him right back. It went on for the whole duration of the practice, and even a bit more. He cried, screamed, and begged him to stop but nothing worked. Kamoshida didn't see a human being in front of him, but only a toy.

When it ended Yuuki was crying and shaking on the floor. Kamoshida left him some new gym clothes since his were all torn and ruined. Kamoshida was saying something but Yuuki didn't hear it. When he saw Kamoshida coming closer he cried harder, shaking his head. Kamoshida stopped and after a few seconds left the room, finally leaving him alone.

It took him awhile but he managed to stop crying and pull himself up. This was how his life was going to be from now on. He thought he could get used to it. But he can't. It hurts too much. It's too much. He doesn't want to do this anymore. It's so tiring. He wants it to stop. Just stop. He doesn't care anymore. He just doesn't want to see him again. He's scared. It's never going to stop. He'll never get away. He won't ever stop. He's a monster. The devil. He won't stop until he breaks him. But maybe it's not all Kamoshida's fault. Maybe it's his fault as well. He's so dumb. Maybe he deserves it. But it also doesn't matter who's fault it is. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. He just wants it to end.

h e j u s t w a n t s i t e n d

He looked to the side. There were some ropes. He stared at them. He walked over there. His body protested but it doesn't matter. He touched the ropes. He took them and-

He dropped them. His hands were shaking. He slipped into the gym clothes and ran away from the gym.

\---

He looked at the floor the whole way home. He knows he looked like shit, and he was afraid people would notice the bruises. He went straight to his room when he got home. When his mom asked him if everything was alright he answered yes. He lied. He took a shower, a long one. Without noticing he started sobbing, but the stream washed the tears away. It calmed him. He cleaned himself thoroughly. It was then he noticed he was bleeding a bit from a few areas. He patched them when he got out. He skipped dinner and went straight to his bed.

\---

He almost begged not to go. He almost told them everything. He almost gave up. Almost. He went anyway. He's so close. It was one day before the supposed expulsion. He decided he would see what happens and then do something. But that means he still has today. He wasn't sure if he could survive. However, it seems like someone finally heard him up there, because Kamoshida hasn't arrived that day. It was a free day.

He should be happy, but the events of the day before kept coming back to him. He couldn't listen to the teacher in class. He was so tired and wanted to sleep, but was too afraid of nightmares. There was a moment he thought that even if he manages to escape Kamoshida's abuse, he can never go back to his normal life. Not when there's this little voice in his head that keeps telling him to-

He was interrupted when the teacher asked him a question. He couldn't answer it, and the teacher gave up and moved to a different student. He can't help feeling a little panicked when a teacher speaks to him. He knows It's irrational, Kamoshida is the only scumbag, but nothing that has been going on in his life lately is. It would only make sense He's going out of his mind. Kamoshida is truly an evil bastard. He wonders why he didn't come today. What is he doing in his house. He's probably planing on how to torture him next. He doesn't know what else could be done to him. What more he can do to hurt him, ruin him, break him, destroy him, kill him-

"Mishima kun!" A voice put him out of his thoughts. It was the same teacher again, standing in front of his desk. He looked worried. He felt something hurt his hand. When he looked down, he saw he was holding his scissors. They were cutting his fingers. He looked at them with wide eyes. He felt disoriented. When did he take the scissors?

"Is everything alright?" The teacher sent his hand towards him. He flinched.

"I'm fine… Just tired." He put on a fake smile. "I'll go to the nurse's office."

"Okay. Take someone with you." Without hearing his answer the teacher turned to the class and asked who's willing to go with him. He really didn't want anyone being close to him right now, but he didn't voice his objections. 

"I'll go." Amamiya volunteered. Of course it's him. He already noticed something was wrong. If Yuuki isn't careful enough he's gonna figure everything out.

They walked out of class. Amamiya offered him his support. He rejected him with a fake smile again as they walked down the hallway. 

"You don't need to pretend to be fine, everyone could see that you're not." Amimya said when they got in the nurse's office. It's probably the first time he heard Amamiya say a full sentence.

"Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes as he got onto the bed. "I'll feel better after I sleep."

Amamiya didn't move.

"Something is wrong." He said.

"You can go now."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Go away."

"Maybe I can help, or at least listen." He tried.

"I don't even know you. I even spread rumors about you." He spat. He really didn't want to have this conversation now.

Amamiya sighs. "Let me at least bring you some plasters." 

After some patching up Amamiya finally turned to leave. 

"Oh and by the way, thank you for the stupid letter you sent Kamoshida." He said with a spiteful tone before he could stop himself. He hoped Amamiya didn't hear. But of course he did.

"Why?" He stopped. When yuuki didn't answer he left.

He finally let out the breath he was holding. He didn't go to sleep. He just lay down on the bed, hoping it's not the one Kamoshida raped him on a couple of days ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, I'm sorry it took so long. I had to think really hard on how I want to continue the story. Well that's what I decieded and I will stick with it
> 
> Hopefully the next chpater won't take so long cause I already know where I'm going to take this

He got home early, since practice was canceled. He forced himself to do something. Something to distract himself from thinking about the next day. The next day Kamoshida would have that meeting and he may or may not be expelled. He was terrified of both options. Explaining to his parents why he is suddenly getting expelled was going to be hard. He remembered them begging Kamoshima to let him be on the team. They had a dream of him becoming a professional athlete. He studied hard to get accepted into this school, because his parents were intrigued when they heard the coach was a former champion. They never really asked him if he wanted to do it, but it was okay since he wanted to make them proud. But of course, he was a failure. He wasn't good enough to be on the team and it broke them. After seeing how much they beg, Kamoshida agreed to take him out of the goodness of his heart… Or so they thought. The truth if he knew he could get away with anything. He can't even imagine the disappointment in their eyes once they find out. But the other option still scared him more.

If he were to stay in school his life would be a living hell. Kamoshida would continue to do whatever he wanted with him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He doesn't want to tell his parents. He wouldn't be able to handle it if they'll tell him to deal with it for the sake of graduating. He doesn't want to think they would react that way, but for the small chance they will, he is so scared. 

He looked at his phone. Without thinking he sent Amamiya a text.

"Did you handle it?"

After a few seconds he got a reply.

"You'll see."

\---

In the next day's morning assembly something unbelievable happened. Kamoshida got on stage and started to cry. He apologized and confessed what he did. How he abused the volleyball team, what he did to Suzui and Takamaki, everything. Well, almost. He didn't say what he did to him.

He immediately ran towards the bathroom, locked himself in a stall and started to cry. He didn't understand what was happening. Why did Kamoshida suddenly confess? Why didn't he confess what he did to him? He was happy, of course. It still stayed a secret, and Kamoshida was finally going to jail. It was the best case scenario. But he can't stop crying. Was it not important enough? he hugged his knees close to his chest. He was so stupid. He wasn't getting expelled but it had nothing to do with all his suffering. It was all for nothing. All his fault. Everything he endured just didn't matter. He didn't matter.

But…

He also didn't need to get raped anymore.

He didn't care how he looked when he got back to class. It was half empty anyway. Everyone was getting ready to go home, since the school canceled all classes for the day. He grabbed his bag and exited the class.

On his way out of school he saw Amamiya, Sakamoto and Takamaki talking. They looked happy, cheering. He walked over to them. He stood before Amamiya and took his hand. 

"Thank you." He smiled, a smile he didn't make in a long time. Amamiya looked shocked. He immediately got back to his senses and let go of his hand while mumbling an apology.

"...What was that about?" He faintly heard Sakamoto saying after quickly going away. He doesn't know what came over him.

\---

While looking at forums online, he discovered 'The Phantom Thieves' had gotten quite popular. Tons of articles and theories about the confession and the calling card, trying to figure out how they're connected. He can't really understand it himself. How can a person suddenly change over night and feel bad about what he's done. How can he do so many terrible things one moment and then feel sorry the next. It doesn't make any sense. He knows Amamiya and the rest has something to do with it, but he can't figure what.

'The Phantom Thieves' gothered many fans online. They're all writing about people in their life in need of a change of heart too. He thought about all the people in bad situations like his, and got an idea. A Phantom Thieves forum! Where all the fans can share their love of the Phantom Thieves, talk with other fans and post their problem. He couldn't help but get excited. And who's better for the job then he is? Their number one fan! They saved him, after all. 

He immediately got to work. It took him all night but he finally made a website. It helped distract him from his usual thoughts. He hadn't been able to focus on something for days, but this was important. He could do something for a change. He can prove he isn't useless. The response was greater than he could ever expected, many people started posting on the site. He spent some time moderating the posts and comments, of course there were a lot of trolls, but there were also some genuine ones. He didn't even notice it was time to go to school when his parents knocked on his door. He wondered how his parents reacted to the news, but locked himself in his room so he didn't know. Well, they didn't really try to talk to him about it, or ask how he feels.

\---

He felt excited to come to school. His mind was full of the 'Phansite" he created. He checked the website every five minutes or so. When the day was about to end he quickly made his way towards Amamiya, who was getting ready to go home. He needed to tell him. But when he stood right in front of him and saw Amamiya's confused face he felt embarrassed. They were both probably embarrassed about what happened yesterday.

"Hey, am… did you see that Phantom Thieves aficionado website?" He smiled a bit and took a step closer. "I'm the one who made it."

When Amamiya didn't respond, he continued. "It's a place where people can share their problems and thoughts. You know, there are probably many more evil adults, and the thought of someone like Kamoshida still existing makes me want to puke. I hope this site can be useful for you."

He looked around and took a step closer. "You… You are the Phantom Thieves right?"

Amamiya looked away, seemingly embarrassed, which made him aware of the very short distance between them. He did it again. He immediately took a step back and apologized.

"ah… Anyway," he coughed, "your secret is safe with me. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for the… Things I've done to you. And that I didn't believe you. I should've… I should've… Sh… Shouldn't have…" Why was he shaking? Why couldn't he finish that sentence? 

"Mishima?" Amamiya looked worried again.

"N… Nothing. It's nothing. Anyway just tell me if you want to know about the site." He made his way towards the door. "Bye."

He stumbled into Sakamoto and Takamaki on his way out of the class. He ignored them and continued walking. Were they listening? Well, it doesn't really matter. He said what he wanted to. Even though he can't even hold one damm conversation till the end. He has something to do now. A purpose. All day he didn't even think about… What happened. It was going to be fine.

\---

He immediately got to work on the site. It was a lot of work and a lot of responsibility, after all. He considered getting another moderator, but he didn't really trust anyone with this work. No, he had to do it himself. He was working on a bot moderator to make it a little bit easier. He liked working on the site. He liked reading other people's posts.

"Yuuki…? Can you open the door, please? We want to speak with you." His mother knocked on the door. He ignored her. "Yuuki, please… We… We didn't know." 

He sighed. He didn't want to deal with this right now. 'They didn't know', yeah right. They knew. They all knew and didn't do anything. They didn't care when Suzui tried to kill herself and they wouldn't have care if he tried to as well-

"Yuuki, are you mad? Please, just talk to me." She sounded like she was about to cry. "We care about you, Yuuki."

Lies. They're just trying to pretend they're good parents. After more pleading and (supposedly) pretended crying, she finally left. He sighed and went back to his work. He doesn't need their approval anymore, he's doing something good now.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing from an unknown number. He found it suspicious, why would anyone call him, especially from a number he doesn't know. When he answered with a suspicious 'hello', he immediately recognized that voice, and was about to hang up.

"Wait! Wait! Don't hang up! I know you don't trust me, but this is important. Just let me say this, and I'll get out of your life." That despicable, terrible, hunting voice spoke to him. He wanted to hang up right now. But he didn't.

"Okay so… First I'm so, so sorry… I can't even… Describe what I've done. I… Didn't say it, in front of everyone, because I thought you wouldn't want that. If you would like me to, I can still say it to the cops." There was silence afterwards, probably meant Kamoshida was waiting for an answer. He mumbled a quiet 'no', hating how pathetic he sounds. He doesn't want to talk to him. Anymore and he would start to cry.

"Yeah… I figured… Well actually, the reason I called is I deleted all the videos of you but… I also had some physical photos in my office in case you find a way to delete them or something… Yeah I'm really not proud of it. Anyway I can't really get into my office right now… So I just… Wanted to let you know." He then proceeded to tell him exactly where the photos are in the office.

"Well, I gotta go. And again, I'm so sorry. I hope you'll do well. I know I can't ever make it up to you. I just-"

"I don't need your goddamn 'sorry' I hope you rot in prison forever! I will never forgive you I hate you so much I don't want to hear that disgusting voice of yours again!" He screamed and hung up. After all the fury left him he began to cry.

"So I still need to do your dirty work? I thought it was finally over." He cried to himself. He still doesn't understand how a person can suddenly change. The Kamoshida who talked to him on the phone was nothing like the one from before. His voice was shaking and he sounded like he could cry. He sounded almost sincere. If he's so sorry then why did he do that in the first place? Why is he sorry now? After he already broke him like that-

He pinched himself. He doesn't need to get into those kinds of thoughts. He should just continue to work on the Phansite. That's all he needs.

\---

Kamoshida's office was unsurprisingly guarded by an officer. They probably don't want students coming in and massing with evidence. Exactly what he is about to do. He needs to find a way to distract the guard, and even then, he needs to somehow take the key from him. He needs to make a distraction big enough, then grab the key, find the pictures and get out. 

He thought and thought on a plan. He managed to get to one conclusion.

He can't do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep the thing in the end probably doesn't make much sense but that's what happens


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, but it's because this is a turning point in the story.

When lunch break arrived, he went over to Amamiya's desk. Takamaki was already there, chatting with him. Better, it concerns her as well. 

"Can I talk to you about something?" He looked around a bit, "not here."

Amamiya and Takamaki looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Oh, and please call Sakamoto-kun as well."

The four of them met on the roof. Sakamoto offered the place, he said it was their hideout, which got Takamaki smacking him as a result.

"Ah, well, I need your help. It's something I can't do alone,and it's really important to me. I know it's something the Phantom Thieves can do, you're the only ones I can ask." He got straight to the point.

"Well, what is it?" Takamaki asked.

"I need to take something from Kamoshida's office." That got him strange looks. He could feel their eyes barring a hole right through him.

"What do you need to take, exactly?" Amamiya said carefully. They all probably had an idea what this might be related to, but he doubts they could actually guess what it is.

"I can't tell you." 

"Mishima-kun… We need to know if we're gonna get involved." Takamaki said in a gentle tone. He obviously couldn't tell them, he had to think of a way to get them to agree.

"I just can't. It's not something illegal, let's say it was originally mine. I have to get it back before anyone finds it." His tone was getting a little whiny. He tried to tone it down, he can't appear pathetic in front of them.

"Come on, can't you trust us?" Sakamoto said while putting a hand on his back, which made him involuntarily flinch and step back. Sakamoto looked surprised but didn't comment on it.

"Look, I didn't want to use it, but if you don't help me I'm gonna post who you are on my site! If I'm the owner they might believe me." He took out his phone as a demonstration. "Just help me, alright?!"

"You can't do that! Didn't you say you were thankful for what we did? And that you're sorry for what you did to Ren?" Sakamoto was getting angry, and he didn't like that it actually scared him, considering he was still close.

"So you didn't mean all that?" Takamaki joined in from the other side. Amamiya stayed on the side, seems to be in thought.

"I… I do mean it!" He was getting nervous. He didn't like this. He wanted to get home. He started shaking. 

"Then why-" Sakamoto was about to say something but was cut off by Amamiya. "Was he blackmailing you with something? Kamoshida."

He stayed silent, which affirmed Amamiya's suspicion. 

"Kamoshida had something on you and you can't tell anyone, and you want to take it back. How do you know it's in his office?" He said in a calm, calculating voice.

"...He told me."

"Do you know where it is?"

He nodded.

"So you just need a way to get in, right?"

"Yes I… Was hoping you can distract the guard and take the key. I was thinking Sakamoto-kun could pretend to be hurt and Takamaki-san can call the guard, and while he's occupied, take the key. You can then take it from her and give it to me, and guard the door while I take what I need. It's probably nothing for you guys, if you beat Kamoshida. I'll give you whatever you want. Please… You're the only ones I could trust. I'm just desperate." He tried not to cry. He's such a crybaby.

"Mishima-kun… We only want to help you. If you tell us what's wrong we can-"

"Fine, let's do it." Amamiya cut Takamaki off. He looked a bit annoyed but didn't say anything more.

"Okay, I guess…" She sighed. Sakamoto only pulled a hesitant thumbs up. 

"But when?" Sakamoto asked.

"Today after school."

"Alright." The others looked like they wanted to say something but Amamiya answered before they could.

Yuuki didn't go to class after that. He spent the rest of the day planning what they're going to do. Unless Kamoshida lied to him, he knows where the photos are. That means he probably needs no more than a minute to find them and take them. When he gets home he will burn them, so no one can ever see them. And then he'll be done.

When it's time to meet he tells them the plan. It's simple enough, he doesn't even question if they can do it or not. They must be called the Phantom Thieves for a reason. 

Sakamoto was walking down the hallway with Takamaki and pretended to fall. Takamaki then calls the nearest adults to them, the police guard, so he wouldn't become suspicious. She explained Sakamoto had an accident and his leg is bad ever since, so he needs help. While the guard is distracted Takamaki took the keys, and gave them to Amamiya walking by. He's actually surprised how easy it was. Well he's not gonna jinx it.

Amamiya gave him the keys and he wasted no time getting inside. He walked straight towards the closet. He tried to ignore anything else in the room, to not remember what happened there. He can't freak out now. He moved a couple of things until he reached a small safe. Opening it, with the code Kamoshida gave him, revealed a pile of photos. He looked at them and immediately wanted to throw up. The first on the pile were not his, they featured different female students attending the school. Some of them were talking to their friends, probably not even aware their pictures are being taken. Some of them were in the girls locker rooms, getting undressed. There were some pictures of Takamaki, smiling for the camera. Her eyes weren't smiling, and she definitely looked like she didn't wanna be there. It wasn't long before there were some he recognized, the girls on the volleyball team. They were taken in this office, the girls were half naked and crying. Suzui was in most of them. He wanted to shout. To punch something. This monster wasn't allowed to live. He can picture Kamoshida getting off to those pictures. That perverted stalker should burn in hell. But his anger completely vanished when he got to the last picture in the pile.

This picture was probably taken from his phone, not the security camera. Kamoshida wasn't there and it was in good quality. He doesn't even remember Kamoshida taking this picture. He fell to the ground, the picture in his hand. This was him, laying on the floor, his pants and underwear all the way down. Blood and cum and tears all over him. His face was red and there were tears running down his cheeks. But the scary part was his expression. It was empty. He looked lifeless. 

Kamoshida was there, suddenly, touching his shoulders. He was sobbing. He didn't want this anymore. The hands on his shoulders started shaking him, which only made him cry harder.

"Mishima!" Kamoshida said. Yuuki repeated the word 'no' over and over again. The hands started to get more aggressive.

"Mishima, it's me! Come on, we need to go!" He shaked his head harder. He wanted to go home. He thought this was already over, he didn't want this anymore. 

"Mishima!" Kamoshida sounded almost concerned now. He suddenly remembered Kamoshida's calmed voice speaking to him while violating him. He asked him if it feels good. It doesn't feel good. It feels horrible. He was shaking more violently.

"No! I don't want this anymore! Please! Stop!" He screamed. The hands immediately left him. He took this opportunity to run away. He didn't care if anyone saw him. All he cared about was getting out of the school. He did remember to take his bag from his locker and replace his shoes.

He was still a crying mess when he got home. He knew people were looking at him all the way home but he didn't care. When he got home he locked himself in his room and continued to cry. He was so scared Kamoshida was gonna bust down his door. He covered himself with his blanket and rocked back and forth on the bed. He was hugging himself and couldn't stop crying. He couldn't think of anything besides Kamoshida finding him and hurting him. 

It was almost an hour until he finally calmed down. He reminded himself Kamoshida was arrested and in police custody. It was only then he remembered what he was actually doing in Kamoshida's office. It was then when he noticed he had about 20 unread messages on his phone. It was then when he realized what actually happened, and went pale. With a trembling hand, he opened his phone and looked at the messages. They were from Amamiya and Takamaki, all asking where he is. Where he ran off to. If he's somewhere safe. And that they need to talk. 

They definitely knew. He ran out from the office and completely forgot about the pictures. They probably saw them. He wanted to die.

\---

He woke up to bangings on his door. His father was shouting at him to get to school. He ignored it and stayed silent. When his father left after saying he would think of a punishment, he went back to sleep. He woke up again to the sound of a notification on his phone. It was a message directly to him on his website.

 _We, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, are sending you a calling card!_  
_We know your secret and we are going to steal your treasure!_  
_Know we are going to help you and you are not alone!_


	8. Chapter 8

It was when Kamoshida took the stage, Ren knew they succeeded. It was hard to believe, but Morgana was right. Kamishida confessed to everything he's done, and turned himself in. 

When they got to class, Kawakami walked in and said they were excused for the day, while the school deals with what happened. While they all gathered their things, he noticed Mishima wasn't there. He was sure he saw him at the morning assembly though. He was a bit worried about him, ever since the talk with Kamoshida. He didn't really know him well, but he seems… Off. He spaced out a lot and flinched whenever someone touched him. Everyday there seemed to be a new bruise on him. Ann confirmed he wasn't like that before. The culprit was most likely Kamoshida. He didn't know why Mishima didn't just avoid Kamoahida, if he thought he was gonna get expelled, there wasn't a reason for him to come in contact with him. Mishima's reaction when they talked was also suspicious, like he had something to hide.

He and Ann met Ryuji outside of class. Ryuji was beaming with joy.

"We did it!" He cheered, right before Ann put a hand over his mouth.

"Way to tell the whole world who we are!" She whispered in anger.

"Relax, relax, it's fine now. Lets celebrate!" He continued, muffled with Ann's hand still on his mouth. Ann sighed in response with a small smile. 

"Hate to say that, but Ryuji is right. It is a cause for celebration." Morgana peeked out of Ren's bag.

"See? Even the cat's agreeing with me!" Ryuji smirked. 

"I take it back." Morgana, even as a cat, looked at him in disgust.

"Come on!" He looked disappointed.

"Okay, so where should we go celebrate? I have a place in…" He understood why Ann suddenly went quiet when he saw Mishima approaching the group. His eyes were puffy and red, he looked like he was crying. He went straight to him, and stood right before his face. Ren was about to ask him what happened when he suddenly took his hand and came closer.

"Thank you." He smiled. His smile seemed genuine, but also very sad. It caught him off guard and he looked away. He regretted it when he saw a flush of disappointment running across Mishima's face. He immediately took a step back and mumbled a sorry before running away.

"What was that about?" He heard Ryuji asking, but was too stunned to answer.

\---

When he got back home, Sojiro was watching the case on the news. He felt pride knowing he caused it, and put the despicable man behind bars. He said his hello to Sojiro before walking up to his room. 

"Well… What now?" He asked Morgana who was peeking out of his bag.

"We sell the medal and I want to show you guys something. Let's all meet next sunday."

"So you're staying?"

"Of course! It's your turn to help me now, remember?" He said with a huff.

"Sure. Not that I really know what helping you mean…" He said the last part quietly, partly to himself. Even though taking Kamoshida down took more time then he'd like, it was still worth it. But now that it's over he has this sort of… Empty feeling. He doesn't like to admit it, but he's a bit sad it was over. Is he supposed to just live his life as a normal student now? It sounds boring. He didn't even realize he was laying in bed doing nothing and staring at the ceiling until he got a text on his phone.

"Hii, what's up? Did you see all the news about us? Everyone's trying to figure out how we did it. They're all talking about us! We're famous!" The text was from Ryuji on their chat group.

"Yeah, but is it really that good we're getting all this attention? What if people find out who we are?" Ann replied.

"Let me have it, ok? That's so cool. Someone even made a website dedicated to us! We have fans! Isn't that awesome?" He could practically feel Ryuji excitement through the screen.

"I'm being serious, Ryuji!"

He closed the phone, didn't feel the need to read their bickering with each other. He smiled a little bit to himself. it was kinda cool.

\---

The next day school played out the same. It was clear the teachers tried to acknowledge what happened two days ago as little as possible. Well, it didn't really matter to him anyway, but he thought the school could at least try to take care of the students who got hurt. One of which made his way over to him after school ended. It was surprising to see Mishima approach him two days in a row, before that, it seemed the other student tried to out right avoid him.

It seems he was self conscious, since he hesitated a bit before getting close. He told him he was the one who made the website Ryuji told him about yesterday. He also told him he knew they were the Phantom Thieves, which he didn't deny. Ryuji basically told him that already. He didn't think it was a problem, even though he didn't really know Mishima he sort of trusted him to not tell anyone.

When Mishima told him about how there are more rotten adults that need a change of heart, he agreed. Maybe they should change more hearts, but he didn't know if Ryuji and Ann would be on board. He had a feeling they would.

"Ah… Anyway," Mishima coughed, "your secret is safe with me. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for the… Things I've done to you. And that I didn't believe you. I should've… I should've… Sh… Shouldn't have…" He suddenly started to shake. His eyes started to get teary. Ren moved his hand closer but he seemed afraid of the touch, so he settled on saying his name.

It seemed to snap him out of whatever he was in and he was able to look at Ren again. He said he was fine and walked out before Ren could press any further. Ryuji and Ann walked up to him looking confused as well.

"Is it really okay for him to know?" Ryuji asked, looking towards the door.

"You're asking that now?" Ann sighed and slammed her hand on her forehead.

"I believe it's fine." He answered, still thinking about the conversation he just had. He doesn't understand what set him off.

"If you say so." Ryuji seemed happy to drop the topic. "Hey, he did say something interesting though, no? About changing other bad people's hearts and stuff?"

"You're right, Ryuji, and it does tie in to what I wanted to show you on sunday." Morgana peeked his head out of his bag.

"Wait, so you're saying we should keep doing that?" Ann asked but it didn't seem she hated the idea.

"Why not?" Ryuji smiled. "what do you say, leader?"

His only answer was to smile, which made the others smile as well.

"It's settled then. Oh, but I didn't forget our plan to celebrate! So I was thinking…" Ann continued to describe different places and plans, and the conversation went on until they finally agreed on something. The rest of the afternoon he spent selling the medal they took from Kamoshida's palace.

\---

The next day Mishima went to talk with them again, this time in private. He wanted their help, but refused to tell them all the details. Nevertheless, Ren was glad he finally came for them for help, even if he was still very defensive. His suspicions over something happening between him and Kamoshida were reaffirmed, when Mishima didn't deny he was being blackmailed. Somehow it all made sense, why he was so secretive even though it was obvious something was going on. He knew Ryuji and Ann were hesitant, but he accepted the offer anyway. He could hear about it from them later. This might be their only chance of figuring out what's wrong. He feels like nothing can really surprise him when it comes to this scam, but he'll never know. 

"Hmm… I have a bad feeling about this…" Morgana let himself known after the conversation was over.

"What do you mean?" Ann asked in return.

"Well, I didn't tell you that yet, but not only rotten humans can have a cognitive place. And not all have a palace. The place I wanted to show you on Sunday is called Mementos. It's like a shared cognitive for the public. When a person's distorted desires are not big enough to have a palace, they manifest in Mementos. Distorted desires doesn't necessarily mean the person will hurt others, they can also hurt themselves. I think there is a possibility this is happening with Mishima." morgana explained.

"I still don't really get it, but…" Ryuji started.

"You don't get anything, Ryuji" Morgana cut him with a sigh.

"BUT, all we need to do is go to this Mementos place and do the thing we did with Kamoshida?" Ryuji continued, emphasizing the word but.

"Well, it was just a theory, it doesn't mean it's necessarily true. To be sure we need to find out what happened." Morgana answered, a bit annoyed by Ryuji's question.

"So, Ren, can you maybe peek into the room and see what he's taking?" Ryuji asked.

"That would be kinda…" Ann said hesitantly. 

"Invasion of privacy, betrayal of trust, overall pretty shitty." Morgana spatt. He took every chance he got taking a shot at Ryuji.

"Yeah, that."

"Okay, so like maybe by accident if you have no choice and…" Ryuji continued to try.

"No. Anyway, we need to go." Ren finally said and started walking back to the classroom. Ryuji only made a disappointed sigh but didn't continue, Morgana seemed to smile in victory and Ann pretended to not know them.

\---

They all execute the plan according to Mishima's instructions. Ren was surprised it went so well. He guessed the police didn't really expect students coming in and messing with evidence. So the security wasn't really tight. It was nothing like in the palace, but also he could jump from buildings there with no problems. He took the key from Ann, she slipped it on the floor while keeping an eye on the guard. The guard was getting ready to take Ryuji to the nurse's office so they didn't have much time. He gave the key to Mishima who was waiting by the door and stayed watching outside.

He couldn't help being curious as to what he's doing inside. He wants to just go in and see, but he knows it won't be a good idea. He tried to think what it was. They already knew the physical abuse Mishima and the volleyball team endured, so it couldn't be just that. Maybe Kamoshida made him do something really bad, and threatened to tell the other students. But then there was the question of why he blackmailed him in the first place. What could Kamoshida possibly want out of him, especially when he was about to expel him.

He was drowning in thoughts when he suddenly realized Mishima was taking too much time in there. They agreed on two minutes max, but he already took three. He debated if he should go in or not when he heard a faint sound of something hitting the floor. He said sorry to himself and came in.

Mishima was sitting on the floor, facing an open closet. He called his name hesitantly, but didn't get a response. He stepped a bit closer, but the other showed no indication of being aware of his presence.He put his hands on his shoulder and he suddenly started shaking. He thought he even heard some sobs. He didn't know what to do. He tried to shake him a bit but the sobs only grew. He tried to look into the open closet and saw some pictures laying around. From what he could see, they featured some of the female students in the school. He even saw one of Ann. He felt his blood starting to boil.

"Mishima!" He tried again, this time getting a reaction but the shaking and crying only growing larger. He didn't understand what made him act like this. But the open closet with intimate pictures of girls from the school told him it can't be good. He had a feeling what it could be. He could hear a faint "no" coming from him, repeated over and over.

"Mishima! Come on, it's me! We gotta go!" He tried to bring him back to reality. He was suddenly made very aware of how much time they were in there, and couldn't help but panic. Mishima wasn't budging, and he didn't know what to do. 

"Mishima!" He tried shaking him harder, anything to get him out of whatever he was in. He could question him about it later. 

"No! I don't want this anymore! Please! Stop!" Mishima screamed. He immediately stopped touching and took a step back. He didn't expect that, it left him completely stunned. However, something inside him clicked. He finally understood everything. Before he could react, Mishima sprinted through the room and ran away. Ren was about to go after him when he saw something on the ground. It was another picture.

He took the picture and looked at it. His face darkens and he could feel the same blood boiling feeling from before. He wanted to tear it apart, but instead he put it in his bag, together with the other pictures from the closet. He tried not to look at them too much, because he needed to stay calm right now. He ran towards the door and closed it behind him, about to take off with a sprint when he saw Ann coming closer.

"What? You're only done now? You're lucky Ryuji has such a big mouth." She sounded upset.

"Quick, did you see Mishima?" He told him as he was running, she looked confused at first but ran next to him.

"No… Isn't he with you?"

"We need to find him. Now!"

Ann was about to ask why but held back while looking at his face. She understood it was something serious and nodded. "You take this floor, I'll take the roof."

They searched for about an hour, Ryuji joining them when the guard left him alone. They also left a considerate amount of text messages but got no response. He could only hope it means Mishima already left the school and went home. When they decided to stop, Ann and Ryuji demanded he'll finally tell them what's going on. They all went to Leblanc since he felt he couldn't tell them about it any place else.

"The things Mishima was looking for in Kamoshida's office were these." He said and took the pictures out of his bag. As to not overwhelm them, he took them out in groups. Ann audibly gasped when she saw herself. She had a shameful look on her face.

"Shiho…" Ann cried when she saw Suzui's pictures. "I'm so sorry… Shiho…"

"That fucking creep was also a stalker!" Ryuji smacked the table. Ren could understand why he was pissed so he held back the need to tell him not to break it.

"Wait… How did Mishima-kun know about their existence? He felt guilty? Is he the one who took them?" Ann asked, eyes glued to the pictures.

"...I don't think that's the reason." He answered with a low voice and eyes to the floor. He took more pictures out of his bag. By now they were all out. Ryuji's anger filled eyes turned to shock. Ann's tears only continued to flow.

"M...Mishima-kun… I'm… Oh no…" He knew Ann immediately felt bad about what she said before. She put her hand over her mouth, feeling she can't say anymore. 

"So that's why…" Ryuji turned his face to look at the wall. "Man, I feel kinda bad now.."

"We have to help him! What if he… Ends up like…" She put her hands over her face.

"Is this enough to go into Mementos?" Ren asked, not really looking at anything.

"I think… Well, I've never really done it… So I'm not sure what will happen. Anyways, we need to send him a calling card, just like with Kamoahida. Since it's not a palace we could probably finish it in one day, so how about tomorrow after school?" Morgana answered, sitting in the corner of the room.

"Deal." He said with a determined look on his face. They all returned the same look to him.

After they all left, Ren lay down on his bed and thought. He had so much to think about he couldn't even start. A million questions ran through his head. But above all, he felt immense disappointment in himself. He tried not to think too much about what happened to Suzui. He chalked it up to he couldn't do anything to stop it, he wasn't there, and that taking down Kamoshida was enough. But now he feels ashamed. He has no excuse, Mishima was right there and he noticed something was wrong but didn't do anything. The scene between him and Mishima in the nurse's office a few days ago replayed in his head. 'Thank you for for the stupid letter you sent to Kamoshida.'. He's terrified for the reason he said that. What happened, was it their fault? He didn't even think about what it would do to the Kamoshida in the real world after sending the calling card. He didn't even think about who would feel that wrath in the real world. He felt sick. He turned around and looked at the wall.

"Look, Joker… This probably won't completely solve the problem. I don't think there's a... Magic solution like this. So just, I guess… Don't get your hopes too high." Morgana said with a low voice and sat next to him on the bed. He seemed lost in thought as well.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place." He answered with a strained voice. He continued to stare at the wall.

"You're right, but there's nothing to do about that now. You can help him though, but it will need to be in the real world as well." He felt Morgana's tail against his leg.

"I just… Feel so stupid." He said with a pathetic voice. He was almost surprised when it left his mouth. He crawled in on himself, hugging his legs.

"Jo… Ren, you stopped Kamoshida. You put that bastard who hurt so many kids in jail. You can feel good about that." The cat's tail continued to flicker around next to his legs. "But it's also okay to feel sad right now. You are still a kid yourself, and it's been a long couple weeks. You can take the rest of the day as a break. Why not go down and ask Sojiro if he needs any help? And ask him for some of the snacks he gave me before, it was really good!"

"Yeah, ok." Ren said as he got out of bad, but not before patting the cat's head.

\---

The next day Mishima didn't come to school. It wasn't surprising, but they were still worried. After the school day ended, they met at the Shibuya station.

"Wait, how do we send him a calling card? He doesn't even read our texts." Ryuji asked.

"How about on the site he created? Maybe if we send him an anonymous message he'll read it." Morgana said.

"Oh, good idea!" Ruiji said as he took out his phone.

"Well, let's hope he reads it, and go in." 

They started the app and went into Mementos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know at some point while writng this fanfic I was worried about breaking cannon too much. Well cannon is in pieces out the window and I don't really care


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry it took so long

wasn't much different from the palace, in that aspect. He couldn't help but worry about Mishima in the real world. He asked Morgana if there were going to be dangerous side effects like with Kamoshida, and Morganag said that if they trigger a change of heart in the shadow without killing it, like with Kamoshida, it would be fine, he thinks. not a very reassuring answer, but it's too late to back out now.

Eventually, they got to a warped place within mementos. Morgana said it's likely where the shadow is. It was their first day in mementos, but they already drove quite deep. Right below them was a place they can't go through. They all stood in front of the swirl-like wall and stared. 

"Well we gotta go in, right?" Ryuji broke the silence.

"This isn't gonna be easy, isn't it?" Ann sighed.

"Let's go." Ren decided before they'll lose their courage and went in, the other following behind.

\---

In front of them stood Mishima. Ren knew it was the shadow, but he looked exactly like his real self. He stood with his back to them, not showing any indication of even knowing they were there. They took one step further and the shadow immediately turned around with a shocked and terrified look in his eyes.

"Stay back!" He screamed and ran further back, away from them. Something like an invisible force pushed them away. He sat with his knees close to his chest and his hands on his ears at the other side of the room, closing his eyes shut. 

Ren, shocked by this reaction, gathered himself and tried again, only to be knocked away by the same force.

"Well, that went well." Ann reached her arm forward, seemingly touching nothing. 

"Hey, Mishima! It's ok, it's just us!" Ryuji tried to shout at the shadow but got no visible reaction. 

"That's obviously not gonna work, Skull." Morgana sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well then, genius, what do we do?" Ryuji crossed his arms. They all looked at Morgana.

"Guys, what do you have your personas for?"

They looked at each other a bit hesitantly, but took out their personas non the less. They started with weaker abilities, not wanting to hurt or scare the shadow even more. It took some time, they needed to find the right abilities and combination, but finally the barrier seemed to get smaller and smaller. When the barrier almost touched the shadow, he finally seemed to react. He opened his eyes and stared at them in horror as they slowly got closer. 

"T-this is my space, you can't cross it!" He drew a line next to himself on the floor with a shaky hand, right where his barrier's at. 

The others were about to continue their attacks when Ren stopped them.

"It's alright, we won't cross it. We just wanna speak with you." Ren said gently and sat on the floor across from him, keeping a safe distance. His friends shortly followed suit. 

"There is nothing to talk about." The shadow hugged his knees and avoided looking at them, but he looked a bit calmer and didn't attack them.

"Do you think you can tell us what happened? We won't judge you no matter what." Ann softly smiled.

"No you should judge me! I'm a pathetic loser, trash of a human being and it's all my fault!" He cried and the barrier grew a bit larger.

"No, no, no, nothing is your fault!" Ann lost a bit of her previously relaxed and soft posture. 

"Yeah, it's all that bastard's fault!" Ryuji joined.

"I went to him and asked for this! If only I wasn't so stupid!" Ren began to open his mouth but the shadow immediately flinched and continued his rumble. "There is nothing you can say! I-I only want to be left alone. Why do you continue to busy yourself with me?! I'm not worth it. I only think of myself." His barriers grew larger and larger.

"Mishima-"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Mishima. I… I saw, after you left the bathroom at school, there was this other liquid there other than water. I'm so sorry. I didn't wanna think about it. I turned a blind eye. When you asked us to help you I thought there was some kinda proof that you helped Kamoshida. I didn't know anything about you. I didn't really try. It was probably awful, huh? Hearing an idiot like me stare you in the face and say everything is fine. I'm sorry for not doing anything to help. I wanna try now. Ok?" Ryuji looked at the floor when he finished. Ren and Ann looked at him in surprise, before looking away to see the shadow's reaction. 

"You're… S… Sorry?" He finally said after a minute of silence. The barrier stopped growing. "W...Why do you even c-care about me?" 

"Mishima-kun, I'm sorry as well. I… Blamed everyone in my heart for what happened to Shiho. Especially myself. I didn't understand how everyone just let this happen. I didn't… Even think about what everyone was dealing with. How he hurt all of you. I only thought about myself and Shiho. I would never ever blame Shiho for what happened to her. And it's the same for you too. It's only Kamoshida and the school's fault. Not the students. We were powerless to do anything. You don't blame Shiho, right?" Ann formed tears in her eyes. Ryuji gently touched the back of her hand as comfort.

"N...No… It isn't Suzui-san's fault… I never thought like that." He seemed to calm down a bit, the barrier getting a tiny bit smaller. 

"Then why is it yours?"

He was silent for a minute, seemed to be in thought.

"I… I shouldn't have let him do that to me! I should've fought harder! I should've resisted. Besides, I'm a boy! This… It's… Boys are supposed to be strong! Someone weak like me deserves it!" He ended with a cry and the barrier grew larger again.

"Mishima-kun, if you're weak, then how are you still here?"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" He screamed and caused all of them to get knocked back. He continued to cry loudly into his knees, hugging them tighter. 

"I… I'm sorry." Ann apologized more to her friends then to the shadow, looking guilty and with no clue what to do.

"No, I think the direction you were going in was working." Ren reassured her.

"W...what do we do?" Ryuji asked, matching Ann's expression.

"For now, try to prevent the barrier from getting bigger." He told them and faced the weeping shadow. While they took out their personas and tried to hold it, Ren pushed his way further.

"I know it's hard, Mishima."

"D-don't come any further!"

"It must've been painful."

"Stay back!"

"Everything that happened was out of your control."

It was getting harder to move forward.

"What do you even know about me?!"

"All the adults in your life failed to protect you. They should've, but they didn't. It was hard dealing with this alone. You couldn't reach out. But it's different now?"

"Stop it! It hurts, stop it!"

"Not everything is lost. You're still here. You still fight. But it's okay now. You can rest."

"It will never stop! It never stops!"

"Let us share some of the burden with you. It's okay, we wouldn't run away."

"Give up already!"

"Joker! it's getting stronger!"

"I won't give up. I never will. I will find a way to help you."

"Why?!"

"You are worth it."

"No… W...Why…?" His voice weakened, together with the barrier.

Ren moved slowly and carefully forward. He didn't do any sudden movements and made sure to be in the shadow's line of sight. 

"Because you are." 

Ren kneeled in front of him, the other peeping behind him.

"I know I can't understand your pain, but I can try. I want to try." Ann smiled.

"Yes! I want to be able to help!" Ryuji followed.

"All you need to do is let us in. If you won't, we will back down. But we won't give up. We'll have to find another way."

The shadow looked to the floor below him. He held his knees and hugged them closer to his chest.

"I didn't want it… What he did to me…" He sniffed. "I tried to fight him. But h-he was big and strong. A-and he said he would show the whole school and everyone would hate me."

Ren sat in silence with a sad smile watching the weeping shadow in front of him. The fact that the shadow looked exactly like his real self made it feel all the more real. He slowly, making sure to not scare the shadow, placed a hand on the barrier between them. It was very small by now, very close to the shadow's feet.

"I… I just hate myself for letting him do that. I couldn't do anything to stop him. And he kept wanting more and more!"

The barrier between them got weaker and weaker, Ren could barely feel it under his fingers.

"And I couldn't tell anyone… I was scared they would all blame me. Or just… Wouldn't care. They never cared about all the bruises on my face."

The barrier was gone. The shadow lifted his eyes up and met Ren's. Ren smiled, trying to make the most reassuring smile he could manage, regarding the circumstances. He knew he was going to cry about it later alone in his room. But he can't now.

The shadow reached his shaking hand towards Ren's face, taking his mask off. He was a bit surprised, but didn't resist. After a look asking if it was okay, and receiving a confirmation, he wrapped his hands around the shadow embracing him onto a hug. The shadow was still wary at first, his body growing stiff, but soon relaxed and rested his forehead on Ren's shoulder. Ren leaned his head forward towards the other's ear, whispering his final words to the shadow, before he disappeared.

"You're not alone anymore."

\---

Yuuki woke up from what felt like a very long, tiring dream. He felt so tired, even though he slept through most of the day. But more than the need to go back to sleep, he felt like he wanted to cry. Like something was suddenly lifted off his chest. It was like he got a break from everything else he was feeling. He felt that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad going to school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was really hard to write. I'm still not too sure about it. I hope you'll like it, please tell me what you think with comments (and kudos).


End file.
